1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular phone, and more particularly to a call service method for a cellular phone having an electronic phone book database.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments in communications technology and diversity of users' needs nowadays force a cellular phone not only to function as a mere call service device but also as a management device of individuals' information such as names, addresses, phone numbers and so forth. This type of information is stored at the memory of the cellular phone as an electronic phone book in the form of a database. The electronic phone book may store a plurality of names and at least one phone number associated with each name.
A user can change or delete telephone numbers in the electronic phone book or add another phone number by manipulating buttons on the cellular phone. Alternatively, the user can use a computer to edit the electronic phone book stored in the cellular phone, when the cellular phone supports data synchronization with the computer. The data synchronization is a technique of a shared management of information of both the personal computer and personal digital assistant phone by both ends, and makes it possible for the user to store important information in the computer for security reasons and update it quickly and easily. The cellular phone can further connect to another cellular phone via infrared communications so as to edit its electronic phone book.
The electronic phone book is used not only for quick referencing of a desired phone number and enabling an easy dialing, but also for immediate identification of a counterpart, from its phone number. When an outgoing or incoming call event occurs, the cellular phone searches its electronic phone book for a phone number of a called or calling party and then displays a stored name associated with the phone number.
A conventional cellular phone cannot perform such a phone application during an outgoing or incoming call event when its electronic phone book is being used for another propose (i.e., adding/correcting/deleting of individual information). This is because the cellular phone cannot search its electronic phone book for a calling or called number while it is being used for another purpose. As a result, the conventional cellular phone suffers from an inconvenience that the user has to cancel or terminate editing of the electronic phone book or the data synchronization under way in order to advance call processing.